Solar collectors are previously known which comprise a collector element plane to absorb sun beams and in which heat generated by the sun beams and collected by the collector elements comprised by the collector element plane is arranged to be conveyed to a heat transfer medium pipework. By flowing a heat transfer medium via the pipework, the heat collected in the collector elements may be transferred as a continuous flow to a desired target. The heat is removed from the pipework and utilized. For instance, heat may be transferred from the flowing heat transfer medium to heat a building's interior or household water. Heat may also be stored for later demand e.g. by conveying it to a heat reservoir, such as a heat storage field. Problems with prior art solutions have been that they have been complex in structure, expensive to manufacture, and yet susceptible to structural damage. Solar collectors to be utilized in connection with a building roof in particular have been susceptible to damage under poor weather conditions. Their structure has not e.g. behaved advantageously in conditions where snow and ice collect on the solar collector. The structure may have bent, been broken or let water leak therethrough or water, ice or leaves to collect thereon. Therefore, it has usually been necessary to place the solar collector above the roof, as a structure separate from the actual roof. Consequently, a possible breakage of the structure of the solar collector has not harmed the actual building. In view of the above, a need has arisen for a better solar collector structure. Some prior art solutions are disclosed inter alia in FR2469674A1, DE9408608U1, and US2012222371A1.